1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an inner shell for an artificial hip joint socket and, more particularly, to a hip joint socket having an inner shell and to a method which allows the inner shell to be combined with a known outer shell to form a hip joint socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial hip joint sockets (Acetabulae) often have a two-part construction comprising an anchorage body or outer shell to be fixed in the bone and a socket body or inner shell for the receipt of an articular head.
A two-part hip joint socket is, for example, known from EP 0 313 762 A1 comprised an anchorage body in the form of a hemispherical shell which can be fixed in the pelvis with the aid of bone screws as well as a socket body with a socket shell in which the articular head is seated. The socket body, which is made of plastic, is fixable in the anchorage body by a snap connection. Plastic socket bodies have the disadvantage that the socket shell wears down as a result of the long-term action of the articular head so that during a reoperation, the replacement of the worn socket head or of the entire hip joint socket can be necessary.